Sun Shines Sake
by KakashiLovebug
Summary: This is my first story please read and review. Naruto, Love Hina, Cowboy Bebop, Misc. Anime Crossover. Lemon Content WARNING


ShunShineSake Endless Dreamscapes Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline... and... yeah, that's really about it.

A/N Um... There is cussing, and mature situations, and mostly adult stuff in this story. So lemon, lime, and general major hentai warning.

"Why though? Why do you have to leave me?" The small Kitsune whimpered in her lovers arms.  
"I never meant for this to happen Kitsune, things just aren't working out. It's not you, and it isn't me either, it's just circumstances." Kakashi whispered into the young girls ear.  
"But I love you." The girl began to cry softly into him.  
"I know, and I love you too." Kakashi whispered.  
"So why are you leaving me? You're are the only reason I live." Kitsune whispered, trying desperatley to hold back the tears building up behind here eyes, she was supposed to be strong! Letting this man, this person, get the best of her wasn't right.  
"It's not like I'm really going to be gone, I'll just be away for awhile, as soon as Shinobu is satisfied I promise I'll come back, and then everything will be normal." Kakashi promised, taking off his mask for long enough to kiss his secret lover, "Promise to wait for me? On the solitary star?" He asked, looking in the eyes of this girl he held so dear.  
"I promise." She said quietly, looking at the ground, not wanting to see her obsession go.  
"I will wait, if you do too, we'll meet again." Kakashi said, and vanished into the night.

"You're late." Shinobu said absently, staring at the street lamp above her bench.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Said Kakashi.  
"Will you still love me in the morning?" Shinobu asked, looking up at the man.  
"Of course I will my kiioshi, I will love you no matter what." Kakashi replied, putting his arms around the small girl.  
"I love you, my Kakashi." Shinobu whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into her husband.  
The ninja smiled brightly through his mask, pulling his wife closer to him, feeling the heat come off her small bodie, he pulled off his mask, and kissed her forehead.  
The girl giggled, then took the hand of her man, and placed it on her cheek and held it there, closing her eyes,"You have no idea how much I love you Kakashi." She whispered, laying her head on his chest, feeling safe in the warmth of his arms.  
"Just as much as I love you, I hope you love me too." He said into her ear.  
Shinobu slept lightly in the embrace of the man she fell in love with, waking when he sneezed to smile, and then nuzzled into him and fell asleep again, "He loves me, he'll protect me... he loves me... I love you Kakashi." She thought, before drifting off again.  
"Kakashi?" She mumbled into his chest.  
"Yes"  
"I think I might be pregnant." She said, squeezing her husband.  
"You just made me the happiest man alive my Nobu." Kakashi said, pulling his wife and new child's bodies closer to his as they slept.

'Well...' Kakashi thought, letting his mind wonder as he stepped through the park, it was getting close to winter and the snow would be coming soon. Kakashi had taken Shinobu back home, but decided to take a walk after she was in bed and asleep, 'I should get her a winter coat... and mabey a new pair of shoes... and some chocolates.' His thoughts turned from his pregnant wife, 'I wonder what will happen to Kitsune?' He thought, looking down at the ground passing under his feet, 'She'll be crushed...' he sighed in defeat knowing nothing could help the situation. Halfway across the island, the Kitsune girl lay in bed, twisting and turning in a bad dream.

Kitsune's Dream  
"Kitsune... Why the hell are you doing this?" A frighteningly calm Kakashi asked, holding a sword in an offensive stance.  
Sobbing and moaning, Kitsune stood above the motionless body of her friend, her best friend of years, she did it, she was holding the dagger that pierced the heart of the small, lifeless girl at her feet. Dropping the knife, she staggered toward the ninja, "Because I love you." She lurched foward a step, impailing Kakashi's sword through her stomach before the world went dark.  
End Dream

"KAKASHI!!!" She screamed, jumping in her wake from the horrid nightmare she just experienced, 'Kakashi, why do I have these dreams? Why the fuck did you have to leave me?!' her thoughts overloading her, as she began to sob into her pillow until she slept again.  
Waking in the morning, Kitsune opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room, it wasn't even her room anymore now that he wasn't around. Stepping out of bed, she fell backwards in tears as she was assulted by the violent memories of her dreams. Lifting herself up, she mumbled the words, "Fuck it." and walked over to her closet and opened up the small cabinet inside, grabbing a bottle of sake she ripped off that cap and downed half the bottle in one swig, "If I can't have him, I'll forget I ever wanted him." She said, drinking the rest of the bottle on her way out into the kitchen, to fetch her bottle of vodka, "And kill that bitch of a slut he calls his wife."

"Lets go somewhere today." Kakashi said to his wife, flipping the pancakes he was making.  
"Like where?" Shinobu walked out from their room rubbing her eyes and yawning in her Liddo-Kun slippers.  
"I don't know, I'll think of something fun." He smiled, putting the pancakes on a plate and putting it on the counter in front of the girl.  
"I may be pregnant Kakashi, but I am not allowing you to get me fat." Shinobu mumbled, taking a small bite of her pancakes and pushing the butter off the top, "Although I could use some syrup." She said, looking up to see her husband had already placed it in front of her, without a noise, "You need to teach me to do that"  
"I'm thinking... Let's go to the movies, then have a nice dinner, followed by a dessert at home." Said Kakashi, pilling his own pancakes on a plate and sitting down beside Shinobu.  
"It's eleven... what are we going to do until then?" Shinobu asked, drowning her pancakes in syrup and beginning to cut them in a very serious looking way.  
"I was thinking we could go to the city, mabey do some shopping, have lunch in a cafe..." Kakashi trailed off.  
"Soundsperfect!" Shinobu squeeled and tackled her husband, kissing him roughly as they landed on the dinning room floor.  
"Hahahaha... You got stronger." Kakashi chuckled and playfully kissed the girl back.  
"I've been wanting to do that all morning." She replied, kissing his nose and dismounting him, "I'm going to go get dressed!" She called back as she closed their bedroom door behind her.  
Kakashi smiled inwardly as he lifted himself off the floor, "My job is getting done, she's about as happy as a japanese girl in a hello kitty store."

"What movie do you want to see?" Shinobu asked, looking up at her husband.  
"I don't know... I kind of feel like a romance..." Replied the ninja.  
"Well I kinda wanted..." The small girls voice faded into the backround as he saw who just turned the corner and was walking towards them, Kitsune, strolling down the sidewalk, was heading straight for them.  
"Uh... Let's see that." Kakashi replied by impulse and steered Shinobu up to the ticket window, keeping his head lower than usual, "Two please"  
"What for sir?" The clerk behind the glass asked.  
Kakashi looked down at Shinobu, not knowing yet what they were seeing, "Sixteen Candles please." Shinobu said. The clerk handed them their tickets and told them which thearter to go to, and they found their seats and sat down. Getting comfortable with his popcorn, Kakashi felt more at ease in the big dark room. Until his cell phone started to vibrate, he'd recieved a text message. It read:

From: Kistune Recieved: Wed, June 23, 2002 Subject: Turn around slowly Body: Im 2 rows behind u. u told me u lovd me. meet me outside the door in a few minutes or ill nevr tlk 2 u again.

"Uh... Shinobu, I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to go to the bathrooms." Kakashi said, and promptly got up and went back outside the theater, the sun hitting his eyes, causing him to shield his face with his arm.  
"What the hell was that in there?!" Kitsune shouted, hitting his chest.  
"Kitsune, I told you, Shinobu is suspisious, I needed some time with her to have time with you." Kakashi replied, taking her blow unflinching.  
"Bullshit!!! You told me you loved me!!!" She yelled, punching him in the chest again.  
Kakashi saw how hurt she was, and put his arms around her, receiving hit after hit until she melted in his arms and began crying, "Why do you have to be with her?" Kitsune whispered between her muffled sobs, "Why aren't I good enough for you?" she, now holding onto her Kakashi for dear life, kept sobbing, "W-w-why won't you just love me the way I love you?" "Kitsune, I love you, and although it may not be the way you love me back, I still love you. Me and Shino-" Kakashi was cut off in mid sentence.  
"YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SHINOBU!!! WHY THE HELL CANT I HAVE YOU!!! THAT BITCH DOSENT DESERVE YOU!!!" Kistune boomed, then, feeling a hot hand on her face, she froze, Kakashi had slapped her, his hand was hot, and then the heat reached her face and she began crying again, this time kneeling on the floor.  
"Don't ever talk like that about her again." Kakashi said clearly, "I will be over tommorow, I see you again today and you will be relieved of your life, now leave." He pointed to the doors leading out of the multiplex.  
Kistune looked up at him and gave the ninja her best death glare, recieving nothing but a cold stare, she picked herself up and left, back to her house, 'Another night of heavy drinking, just perfect, he's going to owe me a fuck load in alcohol expences.' She thought bitterly.

"I loved the movie, thank you." Shinobu said, hugging close to her Hubby as they walked from the movie theater, it was dark now, and the cold air bit at them both as they stepped into the cold, "Oh my god! Kakashi it's snowing!" Shinobu squeeled, letting go him and running out into the snow spinning.  
"Hahaha!" The ninja laughed, lifting the small girl up and twirling her around, gazing into her flawless violet eyes as she smiled at him.  
"I love you." She said, putting her arms around his neck and locking him in a kiss that could have made a hentai blush. Pushing her tounge into his mouth, she explored as much as she could and played with his tounge. Feeling the cold air vibrate around her, her lips hot and burning against her lovers, she tried her best to devoure him, until he pulled back. A look of loss and sadness overtook the girls face, until she gazed into her ninja's eyes.  
"Idea." He said, and picking her up bridal style, he disappeared into the night.

"I never knew you were a secret exhibitionest." Shinobu giggled as he set her down on the top of a skyscraper.  
"It's something I've always wanted to try." He whispered into her ear, starting to unbutton her coat.  
"It's kinda cold..." Shinobu muttered.  
"Don't worry." answered Kakashi, and in one swift movement, took off her shirt, leaving her coat in place.  
"Mmm..." She moaned slightly in approval, feeling her small nipples instantly harden against the cold. And then moaning again as Kakashi caught one of her perky breasts in his mouth, licking thoroughly and rough as he massaged her other one with his hand.  
"I love you." She said when he pulled off, making a trail of kisses down her stomach until he got to her pants, unbuttoning them then looking up at his love to recieve her nod as a signal, and pulled her pants down to her knees and lick her panties, her wetness already making an obvious spot, he licked it again and got a shudder. Using two fingers, he pulled her panties to the side and licked her again, feeling her tense, he moved one hand to her ass and began rubbing it as he licked her puffy little pussy. Pushing his tounge into her to taste her inner walls, she gasped and moaned his name breathlessly. Putting her hand in his hair, she lightly pushed his head into her for more contact. He flicked her clit with the tip of his tounge and she moaned, louder this time, he did it again, and again, faster and faster, using his whole tounge until he'd brought her to the edge, and then slowed down, bringing her back. She pushed harder into his head and looked down at him as he slowed... "Please.." She whispered, needing climax.  
"This will be the time of your life." He replied, taking her in his arms and putting jacket down on the ground before he layed her down on it. "I need you inside me." She said, taking his mouth in another kiss, tasting herself on his tounge. She put her hand down his pants, feeling him rock hard she began to rub him, using both hands then as they were kissing, she wanted all of him, "Mmm.." She moaned impatiently, squeezing him hard, recieving a sharp intake of breath, he growled, she giggled in reply.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, feeling her stomach with one, and squeezing her breasts with the other as his mouth played with hers.  
"Yes, Kakashi, I may be pregnant, but that dosen't mean we can't anymore." She said, pulling back and kissing his forehead, then pulling his member out of his pants, now full and throbbing, she lead him to her entrance, and waited for him to thrust into her.  
"Nnnn..." He moaned as he slowly pushed into her, feeling her tight and moaning loudly beneath him, it seemed forever until he was all the way in her, when his bush of black pubes touched hers. He looked up at her and she nodded, her eyes aglow with both pain and exstacy. He nodded back and started to pump in and out of her slowly, eventually setting a pace, Kakashi began to breathe heavier, and Shinobu moaned louder every time he pushed into her tight sex. Kakashi pushed his wife to the edge, then brought her back, quickening his pace, both moaning, Kakashi put his fingers in Shinobu's mouth and she began sucking them. Shinobu started licking Kakashi's neck, making him tence. In a shimmering moment of exctasy, Shinobu tenced her inner muscles on her ninja husband. Kakashi let out a groan of relief mingled with a sigh and came hard inside his small Shinobu. Smiling, Shinobu kissed Kakashi on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to lay next to her, on top of a skyscraper, for the world to see.  
"I really love you my Kakashi-Sama." Shinobu whispered roughly into his ear, rubbing his chest softly, closing her eyes.  
"I love you too my Shinobu-Sama." He answered, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Let's stay this way forever." She mumbled.  
"Let's." Kakashi said back.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Promise." He said, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Shinobu against him.

"Kakashi"  
"Yes"  
"It's really cold, could you take me home?" She asked, looking up at him with sorry eyes.  
'Hahahaha.' He smiled to himself, "Okay." He said, lifting his bride up again, 'Home,' he thought, 'such an odd concept. Either way, wherever home is, I love you Shinobu, and I promise I always will'  
And they disappeared into the night once more.

"It's about time." Kitsune said, opening the door to her apartment and jumping into the older man's arms.  
"It's good to see you Kitsune." He replied, hugging the hanyou close.  
"Are you going to take me to bed now?" She asked eagerly.  
"No, you want to feel love, and I intend on showing you what if feels like." He said, lifting her toward the living room. Setting her down on the couch, he began to round the room, lighting the candles she always had laying everywhere. After he was done, he took some insense out of a pocket in his shirt, and putting it on the mantlepiece, he lit it. He turned off all the lights in the house, casting a romantic glow, and turned on a cd he'd brought over. After all this was done, he went back to his Kitsune, laying down next to her, in the same spot he'd left her in, he started rubbing her neck with one hand, and whispered a barage of compliments in her ear. When he was finished massaging her neck, he sat up halfway to look at her, she was crying softly, "Kistune." He said, wrapping his arms around the girl and bringing her up, drapping himself around her, she cried again into his chest.  
"No one, Kakashi, no one, has ever made me feel the way that you do." She muttered, and continued sobbing.  
The ninja closed his eyes and held his Kistune closer until she stopped crying. "Kakashi, I want you to please take me to bed now." She whispered into his ear, and wrapped her arms around his neck for her to carry her there.  
Laying her down in the bed, he lay next to her, and put his arms around her again, putting her hands over his as they rest on her stomach.  
"Are we going to at all tonight?" She asked, curious with the lack of action.  
"No." Kakashi replied simply.  
"I love you." She muttered, ready for sleep, she cuddled closer to the man she loved so dearly, 'And I don't care if you don't answer me back Kakashi, I will always love you.' She thought, before drifting into a deep sleep, drowning in the feeling of love radiating from the ninja.

Waking in the morning, the Kitsune found herself laying in her bed alone. Gripping her satin sheets, sighed in frustration. But smiled to herself as she remembered the previous night, "Sake, is not substitute for love." She whispered to herself, grinning as she took her reserves and pouring them down her kitchen sink.

Shinobu on the other hand, woke up in a fit of rage. Throwing random objects at the accused man of her heart, spouting various insults and throwing punches like Kakashi had never seen before, she threw him out saying, "I KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON! YOU AND KITSUNE TOGETHER WHEN WE, WE!!! WERE SEEING A MOVIE TOGETHER AND I WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ALONE!!! GET THE FUCK OUT AND STAY OUT!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Kakashi took his leave as quietly as he could, stepping out into the cold where it was still snowing, he shivered inside his thin jacket and started walking to the last place he could go... his old shelter... Hitotoki Naomi.

"THAT BASTARD!!!" Shinobu yelled, storming into her and her and Kakashi's room, taking his pillow she threw it at the wall, 'This has happened five god damn fucking times before!!!' She thought angrily. "RAGHH!!!!!! FUCK!!!!" She yelled again, this time grabbing her own pillow yelling with all her energy into it. Collapsing onto the bed... crying softly into her Liddo-Kun pillow, 'I'm not good enough for him... after Keitaro... Kakashi was all all I had left... all I had left. All I had left. All I had left. All I had left.' She repeated in her head, walking to her bathroom, she watched her hand wrap around a bottle of rubbing alcohol, she found it unscrewed and touching her lips. Her throat contacting as the strong taste filled her mouth, causing her to gag, 'Swallow.' She willed her body.

Finding the front door unlocked, a man stepped into Shinobu's apartment. Heading towards the bedroom where he expected her to be, he passed the bathroom, noticing her form in front of the mirror holding a bottle.

The liquid slipped past her lips as she spit all of it out, due to a blow to the back of her neck, "What in the name of fuck are you doing?!" An angry voice whispered into her ear, making it wet. Her back shivered as she recognized the voice, it belonged to her old obsession... Keitaro Urashima.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked the girl in his arms as he laid her down on her bed, his voice concerned.  
"Kakashi." She mumbled, curling into a ball around her pillow.  
"What did he do?" The toudai asked, putting a comforting hand on his small crush.  
"I am not talking about it." She whispered quietly through her strain to keep her tears in in front of the man she'd held so dear at her time in Hinata Inn.  
Keitaro Urashima hadn't spent his twenties life surrounded by girls to learn nothing, he heard the pang in Shinobu's voice, and grabbed her, holding her tight, he thought, 'I may not be Kakashi, god damn it, but I will be here. Unlike that cheating ninja... I'm going to have to clear my schedule for awhile... this guy needs to pay, nobody hurts Shinobu like this.'

"Keitaro you dont have to do this!" Shinobu shouted as she tried to drag the man back into her appartment "He hurt you Shinobu." Keitaro said, turning around and holding her by the shoulders, " You didn't deserve it and he hurt you." He looked her straight in the eye, looking at all the hurt inside her, 'I just can't resist.' He though silently, staring at her lips, he leaned in and kissed her softly before turning and walking out into the streets of Tokyo, "And the hunt is on."

"Kakashi-San!" A slim woman said, appearing in the doorway in a small pink robe and hugging the ninja to her full bosom with a beaming smile.  
"Hello, Hitotoki, it's been awhile." Kakashi said, taking the hands of the older woman, staring into her eyes with the same godess like admirtation he had years ago forgotten, "Do you mind if I stay with you for awhile? Some things have happened at home and for now I'm out in the cold"  
"Of course you can! Come in." She said, gesturing for him to enter, "I'll get you something to drink and you can tell me all about it."

"Thank you." Muttered Kakashi as he took the mug of coffee from Hito.  
"So, tell me all what happened." She asked, sitting across from him on the couch.  
'I cannot lie to her.' Kakashi thought before sighing heavily, "You know that girl Shinobu I was sent to kill, when I came home and said that I just couldn't do it?" He asked, looking into his mug as if it were deep as the ocean.  
"Yes." Came the simple reply from the woman.  
"Well, later on I fell in love with her, and me and her have been living with each other when I'm not on missions now for awhile." He began to explaine, taking a long swig from his mug and looking down at the floor, "I've cheated on her, with this Kistune. She kicked me out and now I can't go to either of them. This hasn't happened for awhile, but Hito, I am scared." He finished, letting his head drop and closing his eyes.  
"Oh, Kakashi." Hito said softly, moving over and holding him around the waist, feeling his cold clothes begin to warm under her body.  
The ninja reached to his stomach where Hito's hands lay and clasped her hand in his, "I am sorry to bother you. I just don't know what to do." He said, opening his eyes to see her face not twisted in digust or even pity, but understanding. Kakashi's iron heart began to melt, the old feelings coming in and drowning his being in thoughts of love and regret and envy and hatred, wrapped into a giant blanket of adoration. This woman had never been his or felt his touch under her clothes, but he loved her like the world. "For all these years, you've kept me safe and watched over me as if a guardian angel Hito. I feel like I should repay you somehow, I just dont know what I could do"  
"You could do what you've been doing Ka." Said Hito, resting her head on the mans shoulder, "Just keep coming back, and I know I'm loved." She said, giggling slightly before blowing on the ninja's ear and getting up, walking toward the kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast?" "And she cooks too." Kakashi said to himself, before laughing heartily, keeping away the negative thoughts now that he was there, in his safe place, with Hito, once again.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Kakashi asked when he'd finished his breakfast and after much insistance, cleaned and put away the dishes.  
"Go right ahead," Hitotoki said, reaching up to put the sugar for her coffee back on the top shelf, revealing quite a bit of her backside, succesfully making the ninja's mind reel into hentai thoughts, she looked back at him and gave him a small knowing smile.  
The hentai ninja blushed and quickly entered the bathroom.

'How can you be doing this?! You're only digging yourself farther into a hole!' Kakashi's mind screamed at him as he let the hot water slowly relieve him of his physical pains; but leaving his mental ones all the more effective.  
'Hey... this can't be bad if it seems this good.' The hentai part of him shot back.  
'HAVE WE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT THIS COULD DO TO THE ALREADY SENSITIVE SITUATION?!' The logical part of his brain boomed.  
"Guys, could we figure all this stuff out later?... I really wanted to take this shower in peace." The words came from Kakashi's mouth.  
"'And I think we have a visitor.'" His mind and body said in unison.

"Kakashi-kun..." Came the seductivley deep voice of Hito.  
"Hito?" Kakashi's voice garbled by his wet mask, "... Why are you in here"  
"Well if you want me to leave"  
"I never said that"  
"Listen, I've got work in a half an hour, do you mind if I join you?" She said, simply, as if they were mearly sharing the same bus seat.  
"... (Be prepared, this is an extremely long pause.) ... (Seriously you might want to go get something to eat or drink... this is going to take awhile.) ... Sure. Come'on in." Kakashi said, pulling the plastic door to the side and allowing and extremely naked Hito entrance into his shower.

Her skin shimmered dripping with soap suds, soft and hot from the steaming water. She began washing herself as normal. Lathering her hands and vigorously, yet softly rubbing her body from top to bottom, then up again. Kakashi knew what was coming next, he knew she was going to ask, "Ka-kun, would you mind doing my back? I can never get this one spot and I don't often have anybody here to help me." She said with a short giggle.  
Kakashi just stared, barely hearing her words as his body chose to move without him. His hands quickly lathered some body wash and began to stroke the back of the toned woman. Recieving a quick gasp and then a sigh from Hito, the ninja smiled inwardly.

Kakashi sat alone on the couch, flipping through the 979 channels he had at his disposal with a neutral boredom, 'What was that all about?' He asked himself cautiously. He had been in the shower, with Hito, he had washed her back, she had tried to get him to do more; it was all in her body language. Yet he had taken no further action. When he was done with his shower and solemly stepped out of the water, leaving Hito alone to shampoo herself, he had senced anger in the room, and when he looked back at the woman boy did she look mad.  
"I wonder how Shinobu's doing?" He asked the air, thumbing the button corasponding with the playboy channel, "I am better than that." He announced to nobody, then turned over to the cooking channel, watching Emril Live he stood, and walked over to the phone standing on a luscious mahogony wood tablet. "Shinobu?" He asked when the phone was finally picked up on his third try.  
"Kakashi?" Came a male voice.  
"...KEITARO?!" "Hello." The former Karinrin said with a sly smirk.  
"Where is Shinobu?" Kakashi asked, trying his best to stay contained.  
"Her mouth is a bit full at the moment," He said, quickly looking over at Shinobu, he wasn't lying... she was eating coco-puffs, "Call back in about an hour." He said before promptly hanging up.  
"Keitaro Urashima the second you do anything to her and by Kami I will-" The dial tone rang loud in the ninja's ear.

"So-" Shinobu began talking between bites of her coco-puffs, "what happened with you and Naru"  
"Well right now she's on a holiday back to her house, I don't really get along with her parents. I made a bad first impression and accidentally pulled her mothers dress down." Keitaro replied, smiling in the light of knowing that no matter what he will always be clumsy.  
"Always with bad timing." Shinobu muttered quietly, taking another bite of her coco-puffs.  
"Listen, Shinobu, I need to go do some things. Are you planning on going anywhere?" Asked Keitaro, taking his jacket from it's place on the back of Shinobu's chair.  
"I think I'm just going to have some quiet time." Shinobu said, sitting back in her chair after Keitaro got his jacket, continuing to munch on her cereal.  
Keitaro then hugged the small girl tightly, and kissing her on the cheek, asked softly, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened"  
"... Kitsune..." Was Shinobu's only word.

"Come'on Kitsune." Kaskashi muttered to himself, standing outside the apartment door of Kitsune's complex.  
"Ka-kun?" The blonde girl said, leading him into the livingroom, and there, the ninja saw the last person on earth he wanted to see. On Kitsune's couch, sat Keitaro Urashima. Sipping tea from Kakashi's special Tinkerbell cup.  
There was nothing more the ninja wanted to do than firmly planting the stupid TokyU undergrad's head firmly into the wall, but decided to be civil for now, and took his seat across from Keitaro in a lush red arm chair.  
"Urashima, I don't mind about the Shinobu thing any more, she was lost to me long ago. But when you fuck with my Tinkerbell cup, you are really asking for it." The ninja said, calmly.  
"You want it so badly, come and get it." The Karinrin said, putting the cup down.  
The whole thing happened in the blink of an eye, the ninja was upon Keitaro before he had any time to move. Pinning Keitaro against the wall with a short sword to his throat, Kakashi whispered, "You just had to push me, I would have been fine... but no, you take my wife, and then you take my fucking cup"  
" However much you want to think you are signifigant to me, you are wrong, I'm not the only one that thinks you do not deserve Shinobu." Keitaro said with a wide grin, sliding from the ninja's grip and stepping to the side as a tiny metal helicopter crashed through the wall and into the ninja, sending him flying into the TV.  
Edward Waong Hau Pepelu Trivirsky III bounced into the room happily with her remote control in hand, "Hey Kei-Kun! Game on NINJA BOY!!!" Snapping her goggles over her eyes she took and offensive stance.  
Kakashi disabled the robot with a swift jerk as he ripped the wires from its belly.  
Keitaro then removed his outer clothing to reveal a fighting outfit underneath and drew his favorite weapon, a giant crocet mallet!  
"You have gotten stonger Keitaro, quite a bit so in the last few years!" The Ninja remarked, picking himself out of the big screen and brushing off, laughing. Using his ninja speed he appeared behind Keitaro, and putting him in a lock, he said to the room, "I've always enjoyed theatrics, let's have this fight in a more, worthy setting." Then giving his Kakashi smile, he used a few command motions and transported everyone onto the roof, the snow almost blinding.  
"HEY! NO FAIR! THATS CHEATING!" The voice of Ed rang over the noise of Keitaro sudden scream.  
The boy fell with a thud, Kakashi's short sword protruding from his chest, the blood from his wound staining the snow.  
"You, bastard..." Keitaro said, getting on his knees, he proceded to try and murder the ninja's feet.  
"Keitaro?" Ed asked loudly, she jumped in the direction of the scream and was caught in the air, firmly in the grasp of Kakashi, she fired missles at him and missed each time, the ninja throwing a fire shuriken in the air.  
"Edward, I've told you before, heat seeking missiles are ultimatley inaffective." Then threw the girl off the roof.

Kagome Higurashi had just came back from the fudal era, and was surpirsed when she felt quite alot of energy coming from nearby, "Hey, Inu-Koy... Do you feel that?" She asked when her hanyou came up from the well.  
Sniff Sniff... Twitch  
"Yeah, I do, and there's blood. It isn't demon or jewel shard though, so it's none of our business." The silver haired boy said, then turned toward the house.  
"Yasha." The girl said firmly, and grabbed his ear, "We are going to go and find out whats happening. And help whoever is there, got it?" She gave his ear a sharp tug, "You may be free of my necklace, but by god I am your mate and you are going to do what I say"  
Girrr... "Alright." He said, putting on a grumpy face as a smiling Kagome got on his back and they jumped into the sky.

"Shinobu?... I was... Can I come in?" the studdering Kitsune asked sheepishly, "We really, really need to talk"  
"I guess we do." The small girl said with a sigh, turning to usher the kitten in.

"So how do we start this?" Shinobu asked, sitting down with her tea, offering a cup to her, former friend.  
" What do you know?" She asked.  
"You and Kakashi have been together behind my back. I know that he hasn't told you everything about me and him, and I know that no matter what happens, he loves me." Shinobu said simply, staring into her cup.  
"... He... Said the same thing to me awhile ago... But I'm sure he could never love me like you." Kitsune replied, letting her head hang low, hair covering her face.  
"Kitsune, I have a question." Shinobu asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
"What's that?" "Will you be our godmother?" She asked.  
The Kitsune's eyes got wide, then looking at Shinobu's stomach, nodded, slowly.  
"Now that that's settled, wanna go find him and tell him we smoothed out?" The small girl asked, standing up, "You guys can still be friends, just promise not to do anything okay"  
The Kitsune nodded again, then stood up and followed her now renewed friend, out the door and into the snow, toward's her aparment, and a war about to break.

"SACRED SWORD ATTACK!!!" Screamed Motoko (A/N Motoko is a lady samurai who uses a sword and only uses energy attacks, killing is not her primary goal, just to disable.) swiping her sword at the ninja, who dodged just in time and bringing his arm down, broke her sword, the pieces falling to the ground, then the samurai herself. Spirit broken, she wept openly over her sword.  
"Hey!" A voice came from the air, a young man in a red kimono came flying down with a school girl on his back.  
Kakashi approached them curiously, the girl jumping from the guys back and offering her hand to him.  
"Higurashi Kagome. What's going on here?" She asked, shaking Kakashi hand.  
"Kakashi. Nothing of your concern." He said, his eyes flicking over to the boy she was with... 'Dog ears?... No way... Impossible.'... "... Does the word half-breed mean anything to you?" He asked.  
"You mother-" "Sit Boy!" That was enough to get him to stop on reflex.  
"So it is true!" Kakashi said, "I'm sorry I've just never met male a half demon"  
Kagome saw Keitaro's form nelt over, in the snow, slowly being covered, "Oh god." She ran over to him and felt his pulse, 'Still here, but just barely.' She removed the short sword and summoned all her energy, then placing her hands on the wound, she began to slowly, heal him. "Yasha, we need to take him to Kaede, soon"  
"Kags. We've been through this before, some times the medicine people from your age can help better than those in my era, I think we should get this guy to a hosp"  
"NOW!" She said, taking Keitaro over her shoulder, then jumping onto Inuyasha's back, they bounded back towards the shrine.

"Ka-kun?" Shinobu said curiously into the empty apartment.  
"They started fighting... I couldn't help or do anything so I just ran..." Kitsune admited, looking through the rooms of her place, she found everywhere empty and Kakashi-less.  
"He's on the rooftop I do believe." Hakura's voice came loud and clear from the doorway, putting a fresh lit cigarette to her mouth, she looked up.  
"... Hakura-san?... How did you-?" Shinobu stuttered.  
"Don't think, just go, something big is about to happen."

"This is it!" Kakashi yelled, blocking and dogding power punches directly from Naru, then pressure pointing her, she fell asleep.  
"SAKE BOTTLE ATTACK!" Mistune yelled, launching a half empty sake bottle into the air, breaking it over the ninja's head.  
"NARCALEPSY ATTACK!" Mitsumi yelled, then passed out on Kakashi, latching onto his waist and snoring.  
"What the fuck?" Kakashi said incredulously, shaking his hips, trying to wiggle from the sleeping girls grasp, "What kind of attack?... This is just rediculous." He said, blocking another sake bottle, "Really where the hell does the writer come up with-?... GET OFF!" He said, shaking and twisting and jumping up and down.  
"... Kakashi?" Shinobu and Kitsune said in unison... staring at the odd situation he was in.  
"Could you help me out here? I can't get her off!" He yelled, struggling some more.  
"Shinobu?" Mitsune asked, putting down her sake bottle, "Why are you here"  
"Why do you guys all have to be so worried about me? He's my husband, I can handle it myself." Shinobu said, walking up to Mitsune and taking a swig from the sake bottle, then passing it to Kitsune, who drank the rest of it.  
"Yeah, Kakashi, things are settled. You and your wife are right again, and I am now official your friend... Just your friend"  
"Hey, Nobu, Kit, that's great, now get this bitch off!" He said, shaking violently, Mitsumi flopping around.  
"Easy." Kitsune said, throwing a watermellon at Mitsumi's head, she fell from the ninja's waist.  
"... Ow... Hey a watermellon!" She said, violently devouring the fruit and then looking at everybody, "Goodmorning... Who are you?" She asked, looking up at Kakashi.  
"Don't worry, it's always like this." Kitsune said, Shinobu nodding in agreement, Kakashi staring at both of them and then at the girl on the ground... wiping watermelon off her face.  
"... You're all insane..." He muttered, walking over to his wife and hugging her, recieving a kiss.  
"You still love us all, right?" Shinobu asked innocently, but sliding her hand down between her and Kakashi, grasping him.  
"Oh yes I do." He said, kissing her this time.  
"Oh and Kakashi." Kitsune said, when Shinobu and him had parted, "Sorry bout all the trouble I caused. Forgive me?" Kakashi hugged her, "I hear that Keitaro is single right now, if you wanna catch him, I think he's been kidnapped and has been taken to the feudal era." "Not again! I'm coming Kei-Kun!" Kitsune yelled, running toward the shrine, "DAMN IT I CAN'T FLY!!!" They all heard before a huge thump from the ground bellow.""IM OKAY!" Kitsune yelled.  
"Wow..." Kakashi said, then taking Shinobu for another kiss, remembered his wounds. "Can we go somewhere? I'm... both starving and wounded"  
"Sure, hospital, then the Drunken Monk Pub?" Mitsune said, "I'll drive don't worry"  
"Yeah." Kakashi said, limping off with his friends... "Those sake bottles are hard bitch"  
"What did you just call me?!" "Nothing nothing!"

"Hey, my name's Miroku, I'll be your bartender, what can I get you?" A purple eyed man said when they arrived at the bar.  
"Sake." Said Kitsune and Mitsune.  
"... Shlager." Shinobu asked quietly.  
" I need a scotch." Kakashi mumbled.  
"Well... Oh my god you guys have watermelon shnaps!" Mitsumi kissed the bartender and then did the bannana dance on the bar and licked whipped cream from a bannana that the bartender was holding curiously close to his waist.  
They all went home to Hinata Sou, happy drunk and horny.

EPILOUGE TIME!

The Next Mornin  
"... Hey..." Kakashi said, feeling his member being squeezed, then a bit to hard, "HEY!" he said, his eyes opening to see Hakura was the culprit, then she continued sweeping up from their party last night.  
"You guy's had quite alot of fun, I have to say you are one lucky guy. Glad my room is outside Hinata itself"  
"Lucky? Where'd you ge-..." Kakashi looked around him... Shinobu, Kitsune, Mitsune, Mitsumi, Motoko, Naru, Ed, and Miroku were all in bed. curled up next to each other, all obviously naked... "That must have been some party"  
"Yeah it was, you're an excellent kisser by the way." Hakura replied, a smirk on her usually apathetic face.  
"You and me-?" Kakashi asked.  
Hakura nodded and walk out, sweeping up broken glass along her way.  
"Miroku." Kakashi said quietly, throwing a dildo at the other mans head. (A/N it was the first throwable object he had seen)  
"What?" The man said groggily.  
Kakashi did one of his widest smiles brightly to the other man, who smiled back almosts as widley.

"Is that why you and mommy keep that picture on the TV?" Sadi-sama asked, pointing to the picture of him and Miroku, smiling at each other as they woke up, all the girls between them. Kakashi had just told the girl the story how him and Shinobu had gotten past all that in order to have her.  
"Yeah... That's why." Kakashi said, looking down at his daughter, it had been five years since she'd been born, she's advanced quite fast too, 'And also because Hakura threatened to send a copy to the Hokage if I didn't'  
"Tell me another story daddy." Sadi asked, laying back onto her father.  
"Okay, just one more, then you have to go to bed okay"  
Sadi nodded.  
"Wanna hear the one about how me and your mom had our first kiss"  
Sadi nodded again.  
"Well it was snowing that day, me and your mom were both in middle school in Tokyo. It was the first day it had snowed in that whole year. It was a very special day-...

END!

Authour Notes'

-Ed is Shinobu's age although acting about 14 -Shinobu is about 19 in this story, and 24-25 in the end when Kakashi is with Sadi.  
-Keitaro ended up being a war hero in the feudal era and had loads and loads of kittens with Kitsune, Kitsune later had sex with Inuyasha's father and there was a giant war over who she stayed with -Kitsune ended up with the great dog demon, along with half of keitaro's things, including land and servants and all the things that weren't destroyed during the war.  
-Inuyasha and Kagome continued to have pups and lived happily ever after... until Shippo raped Kagome and Sango and Inuyasha had an affair, then all hell broke loose, tree's were hit with arrows and wind scars were being fired, goats and monkeys were flying everywhere!  
-Mitusmi and Mitsune both ended up with Miroku, and now they have their own apartment and have wild parties every weekend, sometimes with watermelon themes.  
-Hakura is Keitaro's aunt and ended up with Miroku too, now she is a sex slave to Miroku and his two wife and loves every minute of it.  
-Ed ended up making a robot to be the perfect boyfriend for her and is now living happily in New Mexico, designing and testing advanced military weaponry and other technology.  
-Sadi is short for Sadistic, and she is living quite blissfully with her two wonderful parents who molest her on a daily basis, and she now has a little brother on the way! Kakashi and Shinobu have both agreed on the name Orion.  
-Hitotoki was hit by a bus the day after Sadi was born, and a month later was admited from the hospital and the same day drowned in the toilet trying to save her reflection from drowning. Or at least that is what the police report said, it was actually a suicide, and her note said. "Damned world, god gave the world happiness, but gave me an A-Cup." During the surgery to remove the bus from her stomach, her breasts were drastically reduced.  
-Hitotoki's husband is a pussy-wuss-bitch-ass-emo-fuck so he killed himself shortly after discovering the body, since he was annoying he had to do it in the most bothersum way and lit himself on fire, injected himself with paint, then wearing a backpack with a garbage bag filled with gasoline and jumped off a building and into the skylight of a newspaper factory, effectivley turning that days papers multicolored because of the paint and ultimatley burned down the city. Isn't that just so productive?!.. God I hate Brian...

Hey, if you think I should make a sequel or something or mabey have a suggestion. 


End file.
